Change of Heart?
by psychobunny410
Summary: [Axel's POV] Axel innocently wanted to write a fic for a fic website about the day Roxas left. Demyx had another idea. One that all, but Marluxia and Saïx was apart of. [Hinting AxelDemyx, MarluxiaSaïx pairings]


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Organization XIII members. Also I don't normally write in the first person point of view. And this is outside my safety zone of WWE and X-men: Evolution writings---that I have not touched in a year. Sorry. Hopefully people like it nonetheless. (smiles) Also that it's not too OOC with the characters. _  
_

* * *

_It's so cold. Why do I feel such coldness? I am the Master of Fire after all. So, technically, this cold feeling shouldn't be here. No, wait, there is a reason for this coldness that's not just surrounding my body. I remember now: I have no heart, making me a Nobody. Probably never had one my whole life even though I don't remember much of my past. _

_Although back when Roxas was in the Organization the area where my heart would be in my chest was a slight warm sensation. That was not caused by my power. Something about that kid made me slightly "whole" again. It was just too bad he decided to leave that day. Nothing I said could have changed his mind but at least he got out of the Organization, when he had. _

_Never could forget that day either. It was a dark and stormy night..._

"There wasn't any clouds in the sky that night Axel," said Demyx from peering over my shoulder, making me jump in my chair. I swat at the water bug pest. "Shut up!" I yelled at him while grumbling. It was my turn to use the computer and after coming across the site. It aroused me to create my own version of when Roxas left.

At least writing is the non-truth about things would make me look cool for the massive fans that seem to think Roxas and I are a freakin' couple! Trust me we're just good buddies. And Demyx was_ not _going to let me miss my chance at getting this piece of fiction done in my time allotted by the pain in the ass Xemnas.

It's like he wants us to train all the time so we can steal everyone's hearts. "So why are you making up stuff to what happened over a---" Demyx pauses to think of how long it has been since Roxas left. Truly a blond moment, just like Luxord and Larxene's hair color, which Demyx should dye his hair to. I swear the guy has mental problems at times. Not like Marluxia, of course. "---Close to a year now." The water wielder concluded with a nod. "And your point being?" I retorted with a slight glare.

"That you shouldn't be writing about this." He pulled up a chair, turned it backwards and sat down next to me with his arms folded on the back of the chair. "I mean someone else around here could end up reading it. Then who knows what they will say." Staring at the screen in front of me with the cursor blinking, begging for more to be added, I couldn't help but agree with Demyx.

If I saved it to work on it later, someone was bound to find it on the computer then curiosity would make then open the file to read. Otherwise if they knew about and read about stuff on there---I'd be doomed still. "Dammit I hate it when you have a point," I said with a light growl as I use the mouse to highlight the small amount of work I have done and clicked the delete key.

I could feel his grin of triumph over me. Oh he'll get what's coming to him for that later---when he's least expecting it. "Hey you ever been to a web site called Looks like everyone found out about that site, but it amuses me to why he asked about that. "Yes. Now why do you ask?" Turning my head to the side to eye the spiky haired brunette next to me. What does this wimp have in mind?

Can't fight worth shit, yet he's still a Nobody just like the rest of us. I guess not all things are suppose to be a certain way. "Ok good that means everyone knows of it." He replied with a shallow nod. "I've been thinking about making fun of Marluxia like others do. I'm just not sure how to go about doing that in a fictional writing." Demyx added while running a hand through his hair in a slight nervous fashion.

Titling my head to the side with amusement on my face plain as day itself. The guy had spunk---especially when wanting to do something like that. "Let me get this straight, water boy. You want me to help you work on a short story that makes fun of flower-boy? Hot damn that's your best idea yet!" I said while grinning from ear to ear. His expression surprises me like he wasn't expecting me to agree with him. Shows what he knows about moi.

Wait, why did I just speak French there? Oh well. Not too important. "Yeah since Marluxia is going to be gone for a few days for something Xemnas sent him to do. I was thinking that we all pitch in to write it before he gets back and post it up. Seeing as we all only have so much amount of time on the computer. I'll go tell the others now while you get started and I'll share my time with you. Yeah that's it." He said while getting up and scurrying off to find the others since he usually gets on after me.

Now just how to start an original idea of a story with my seemingly gay team mate. I mean what kind of bad guy uses flowers as a weapon?! Pain in the ass is all he ever is. Hearing footsteps a runnin' in the direction to this room, I glance over at the door to see Demyx running and taking his seat once again next to me. "Well I told everyone." He has a huge smile on his face. "Let me guess." I bow my head slightly as if in deep concentration. Then lift it back up with a smirk. "Everyone likes the idea and agreed to help out---except Saïx."

Demyx quickly changed expressions from happy to disdain in point zero one nanoseconds. I swear the guy is cracked for being able to switch moods that fast. "Aw, you just had to ruin my fun of telling you that." He complains with a pout. I just snicker at him before start typing on the keyboard with audible clicking from the keys.

"Figure out how this is going to end up?" I asked as I started randomly writing out what came to mind about our _dear _friend Marluxia. "Of course! Why wouldn't I? I did think of it after all and I'll tell you things when I see fit." There he goes again with his irritating mood switching. One of these times I'm going to slip and punch him and say it was an accident.

Seeing as technically it wouldn't be all my fault. I grin inwardly at the thought as we continue to work on it all through the night. Stopping once or twice for a break. Also for him to read it over and make changes if necessary. The only reason we knew it was morning was because Xaldin, Xigbar and Xemnas all came in.

The big X's you could say as they are Numbers I to III in our Organization. Funny how all of them all start out with X's and the rest of us don't. More funny when Xigbar stumbled upon a nice anagram Xemnas's name forms: Mansex. My god he goes in such a rampage if you call him that and there's nothing he can do to stop it. Quite funny, really. "You two are still up?!" Xemnas states while we both look in their general direction with tired eyes.

I swear I haven't been drinking but there was double of them until I rubbed my eyes. Man note to self: Never pull an all-nighter again. "You three are going to take over I suppose?" I questioned. "Dude, you know it." Xigbar grinned in my general direction. "Holy shit! You finally said dude after all this time," the water bug exclaims with wide eyes before losing his balance and falling off his chair.

Xigbar arches a brow and looks at Numbers I and III who just shrug. "Well you two should go get some rest. Help Demyx to his room while your on your way towards your own," said Xemnas in a rather non-commanding mode. I give up my seat after saying the file just encase it gets closed on accident. "Oh yeah he wrote down three things that must be included on the piece of paper by the monitor," I start off saying while helping the weakling up that was almost asleep already. "Have fun. Oh and also we decided to make fun of Saïx with this little fic." We both leave the room to let the others work. Audible laughter was heard from one of the three as they must have decided to scan over what is already written.

That would be a sign we did something right. Damn why did it have to be so far from the sleeping corridors to the computer room? "Demyx you need to help me carry you, dummy." I shook him which brought him to move his feet once again. "I wasn't sleeping yet." He states with a big yawn.

"Well I'll leave you when you do in the middle of the hallway. So stay awake if you want to sleep in your own bed." I see him nod in agreement as we begin our trek up the flight of stairs to the second floor. Oh goodie Luxord was coming down. Time to make the gambler help me carry this load. "Hey Luxord, mind helping me get Demyx to his room so we can both get some sleep?" I pleaded with him while trying not to let the water manipulator slip from my grasp.

Was he always this heavy? No it's just from lack of sleep that he feels more heavy. "I see you two stayed up all night. I'm sure I'll be pleased to find out what the others have wrote to this fiction before Marluxia returns this evening." Luxord says with a smile and a nod. Sure, sure. Now help me out here! Demyx's arm starts slipping from around my shoulder as the idiot fell asleep on me.

Luxord came over and helped me keep Demyx from having a personal meeting with the stairs. "Why didn't you just make a portal and drop him off at his room first before going to your own?" "That's a very good question that I don't know about. Wait, yes I do. It's because I'm too fucking tired to remember that kind of thing." I snapped on the blond next to me. Demyx was out cold in dreamland that's for sure if he didn't wake up from that.

He didn't even seem to flinch when I yelled at him. Man he was good to ignore me at times. Suddenly a black portal opened up in front of us. We all stepped through---technically Luxord and I stepped through and Demyx got dragged along---and we ended up in the water bug's room. I hand him over to Luxord before walking out of the room. Almost running into the door before I realized it was a necessity to open it. I wasn't like Xigbar to walk through things by manipulating space.

Once I got into my nice cozy room, I plopped down on my bed and fell fast to sleep. Several hours later I was rudely awakened by a faint voice before I realized the person it belonged to was right next to me, shaking me. "Wake up! C'mon do you want me to toss water on you this time?" What the hell?! That snapped me awake and into a sitting position, eyes narrowed and ready to kill Demyx. "What do you mean 'this time?'" I asked with venom in my voice.

Those times I got woken up with water tossed on me led me to believe it was only him. Until I heard Larxene talking about it without knowing I was right around the corner. I stood up and grabbed the shaking water wielder by the throat. "I may have had to do it once or twice before. More like forced to by one of the others. Hell the rest of the times it _was_ one of the others doing that to you for fun." He stated which got me to let him go by tossing him across the room.

"Ow, what was that for?" He asked. Twitch. My left eye was beginning to get a tic in it from him already. "Quit acting like an airhead or should he cut your hair to change that about you?" I grin while holding up a hand summoning flames to dance around my fist. His eyes grew big and he skittered out of my room in a hurry. Seems like he was just like the others---me included---when it came to anything touching out hair to make it shorter. Although Luxord has short hair so he's excluded from that.

Opening up a portal, I step through it to make my way into the kitchen and it closed behind me. I walk to the fridge to rustle up some grub. A Nobody _does _have to eat, ya know? It's some crazy thing since we have human bodies, but no hearts. Don't ask me to figure it out as I don't like the science-y stuff anyway. Too much thinking is required. "Axel, you got a minute?" Looking up from over the fridge door I notice Lexaeus standing a few feet away. I swear that guy gets bigger and bigger every time I see him.

"What is it?" I asked while disappearing back into the fridge before pulling out with a few necessary ingredients for making a sandwich with. "Do you mind if we have a small sparring match?" He asked then noticed what I was up to. "After you have a snack, of course." I stick my tongue out at him. "Why don't you ask Zexion? Or did he already give you the run around to why he doesn't want to?"

"Actually he's working on that story before Luxord gets on to finish it." He stated while placing a huge hand behind his head and rubbing his neck. "So that's why Demyx woke me up. So I can read it before Marluxia comes back. Well try Saïx as he's a bit on the looney side and will give you a challenge better than me." I take a bit out of my sandwich while wondering how that story is coming along. Actually the thought of it made me snicker and almost choke on my food.

"He's not here. Are you ok?" Lexaeus asks with a raised brow. Figuring my random out burst of sniggering made him wonder if I was losing it now. "Just thinking how that story is coming along. Also what do you mean he's not here?"

"Xemnas sent him to keep Marluxia from returning early," the earth wielder replied to my question. Well it surely made sense to send the psycho to keep the flower-boy entertained for awhile. Now that thought made me crack up even more and it caught on to Laxeaus too. "Whether that was an intention for an innuendo or not. Xemnas caused it to happen." I said, trying to focus on eating and not laughing at the moment.

"That is true." Laxeaus smiled. Such the gentle soul he is but built like a tank. "Well I shall go look for someone else to spar with. Since you are busy trying not to choke on your food. I don't want to cause you to laugh anymore either. So just keep your thoughts to a minimum for now." With that the big guy was off. Probably should have suggested that he help make Demyx stronger...?

Anyways it was a boring few hours later when Luxord finished it off and Demyx dragged me along to proofread it before Marluxia and Saïx come back to the castle. He sat in the computer chair while I hunched over and read it from over his shoulder. Of course we started from the beginning to see how things flowed together with the others writing skills. Half way through it we couldn't help but keep laughing. It was just too good of a fan fic to not laugh at.

Oh man we all are going to get it from them. Actually I don't know about Xemnas but the rest is sure going to get it. Totally worth it for this pure comedy gold. Demyx was laughing so much that tears were coming out of his eyes from reading what is on the screen in front of him. I could barely stay standing that's how much I was laughing. There was a few things that was fixed, but other than that it flowed very well. "This was the best idea you have ever had, Demyx." I said still chuckling after reading it.

"Thanks, but it's not over with yet. I plan to put it on as to keep a hard copy where they can never delete it. For re-reading purposes and for a great laugh." He says with a smile. Not a bad idea there and seemingly he is being the most underestimated member by far. Even if his personality is off and he doesn't go on missions he's told to the first time. The page loading up and him putting in his email and password to log in to the site.

"So have a hiding place in mind before they show up?" I ask while watching him input a description and fill out the necessary requirements for the fanfiction site. Good thing the story only implies stuff and not directly pornish or even vaguely getting that far with Marluxia and Saïx on clothes coming off. "Not really---just run for it." The water wielder stated as the story was now uploaded. "One more story added to my pen name. With the help of you guys of course."

Now my eyebrows shot up with wondering what he was talking about. Surely he didn't think of pairing others up with non-sense bull shit like we just did. "What are you talking about?" I asked and he seemed a little flustered but clicked on Stories anyway. Sure enough there was six fanfics up from him. I scanned through the small descriptions and noticed only one was multiple chapters. All were randomly paired couples that were highly unlikely matches. But the multiple chapter fiction got my blood to boil by reading in parentheses Demyx/Axel pairing.

Now I know why he was flustered and it made me pop him in the jaw. Seriously I didn't even notice I hit him after seeing him quickly log off the site. But there he was on the floor, holding his jaw. "You didn't have to hit me!" He yelled with fierce anger. He started getting back to his feet, but I went after him again. Huh, I didn't know I had a temper this bad. Maybe because being able to control fire is part of it. As fire is unpredictable. "Why did you even write such a thing about me?!" I yelled back. My knuckles hitting bone again. This time causing his lip to split at the corner and a little blood trickled down.

He wasn't even attempting to fight back. Although I halted after seeing sadness in his green eyes before he got away. "Ok... now why in the hell do I feel bad?" I wondered why running my fingers through my hair. Nobodies weren't suppose to feel this kind of crap. Even when we faked it most of the time. See why Saïx always seems like a tight ass with his stoic features? He doesn't like to fake emotions unless it was while in his berserker state.

Making sure the story was left open right where Marly could see it when he decides to hop on the computer, I rush out of the room to go apologize to Demyx. Taking the long way instead of using a portal to get around was boring. At least it was giving me time to think of something to say to him and to make sure he has calmed down some. The sounds of music drifted down the hall as I reached the sleeping corridor.

Of course he would be playing his sitar in his room. It's not like he'd read a book or something different. Although being the only member musically talented it was good to the hear music he creates, albeit annoying at times. Still having nothing to say, I still go to his door and knock. The music kept playing uninterruptedly like he didn't hear my knuckles rapping against the hard wood door.

Waiting a minute or two I knock again, but much louder this time. I swear if I knock any harder I'll put my fist through the door. "Dammit Demyx! Let me come in." I shout, my hand going to test the door knob. It didn't budge which meant it was locked. Was it really worth the trouble to apologize now? In fact, it was. Creating a black portal and stepping into it and landing it his room like planned. I notice the brunette was not paying attention to me despite he did look to see me come in.

"Look Demyx," my voice straining to remain calm and rash unlike earlier, "I didn't mean to go off like that. Just I don't like being paired with others around here. Even with Larxene. She scares me at times." I give a visible shudder with the psycho bitch appearing my mind's eye when she's ready to kill someone.

With him still sitting on his bed, leaning against the wall with sitar on his lap. The only thing out of place was the bruised lip I gave him. "Stop playing and listen," I said while straining to hear downstairs. As I _knew_ I heard something faintly with the music going on. Demyx stopped and listened as well. "You are all dead!" screamed Marluxia, very loudly. Loud enough to reach every corner of the castle. I couldn't hold back a snicker as I didn't even think it had been that long since I came into Demyx's room.

The water bug didn't seem half-amused as I thought he would be. Oh right it was because I hit him with full furry that caused him to be stoic. "Ok I say it's time to get out of here. Wouldn't be a good idea to stay since we all put our names under the title of the story we wrote for Marly. And, I for one, don't want to be in the way of a swinging pink scythe at the moment." With that said, I grab Demyx by the wrist, open a portal and drag him with me.

Not caring where it led so long as it was away from the castle for the time being. Poor bastards back at the castle having to run and hide from Marluxia and Saïx's wrath. Actually it makes me wonder if Xemnas has to share the same fate as the rest of us or does he get the freedom of being left out of the torture? We'd find out when he got back and possibly won't be forgotten about either with such pain awaiting us. The dark portal ended up leading us to Twilight Town's beach.

Funny how The World that Never Was was in darkness all the time and Twilight Town was always bright all the time. Can never tell what time it is in both worlds. Except for the clock tower in Twilight Town though. "What's the big idea dragging me here?" Demyx snapped, yanking his wrist out of my grip. Ugh, I didn't have time to deal with this again. Bringing my hand up to my forehead and rubbed to coax a growing headache away.

"Look you wanted to stay there so they could tear you to pieces from that silly fiction we all wrote against them? Fine---go back. I'm not going to keep you here." I state, while walking along the beach and leaving Demyx to stand there alone. "Do you really apologize for hitting me? Seeing as you're a hot-head and all," a voice said rather close to me that made me jump and almost fall into the water near the shoreline.

"You didn't have to sneak up on me," I said feeling like I saw a ghost. Probably look like I have too. Demyx blinking his green orbs at me like I was nuts. Ok so I wasn't paying attention to have heard him coming. "In any case," regaining my composure as the waves lapped at the sandy beach, I continued on, "I didn't mean to go off on you like that. But I don't like what you wrote despite not reading it."

He glanced down, feeling ashamed for doing that. Yet I get the feeling he actually does like me like me. Something I do not know how to handle. Go along with it or just ignore it? Really tough choice there. "Sorry about that but I can't help it." He said which I nodded in agreement. Truly it was understandable.

"Just two things you need to do for me." He glances in my direction in confusion written all over his face. "One) don't think I'll fall for you. And two..." I quickly wrap my arms around his waist and toss him into the water with a smirk. "Quit being such a knuckle-headed weakling.. Got it memorized?"

I would think him being in his element, literally---would make him seem less surprised. Oh well, we all can't be happy. "Fine, fine." Demyx muttered, standing up from being tossed into the water. His hair a mess and not the usual mullet/mohawk thing he has going on and drenched. "Don't think you're getting away that easily though." The evil gleam in his eye and the smirk on his face makes me uneasy.

"What are you---" Just before I could finish what I was going to say, he runs towards me, picking me up and tosses---more like we both fall in---the water. This was not cool! I rush out of the water as fast as a I could, coughing a bit as I swallowed some water from the unexpected actions Demyx did. "You---you...Ok I can't figure out what to say to that." I said, turning to face him and shaking my index finger at him.

He was just laughing away as the water lapped around his ankles in the shallow zone. "What? Afraid of a little water, Axel?" He mocked. My eyes grew wide before narrowing at him. "Not when it feels like you swallow half the ocean!" I begin wringing water out of my now straight hair. Damn, doesn't he know how long it takes for it to take it's glorious shape again?

Stopped in my actions as the pest used his power and dropped a ton---it felt like a ton---of water on me. "Ok so this is how you want to play, huh?" I start running at him and he runs away. "Get back here and I'll teach you not to do that again!"

"No way! You'll have to catch me first, loser. Besides this is much more fun than what Marluxia and Saïx would do to us." He countered while the chase was on. I do have to admit he was right. I hate to think how the others are fairing against two psychos now. _'Hi sand, how are you?'_ I thought as I slipped---yes slipped---on the shoreline. Face meeting the sand up close and too personal for me. Getting up on my knees I began spitting sand out of my mouth and wiping it off my face.

Next thing I know I hear Demyx shouting "Run away!" and bowling me over. The most fucked up thing happened too. Our lips met. And a camera snapped. We both scramble off of each other then do I realize what he was yelling about. There stood Marluxia a few feet away with a camera in one hand and his trusty scythe leaning against his shoulder and a smile on his face. "Let's see who's laughing now once I get back to the castle and show the others this picture," he said with a chuckle.

"Damn you!" I cursed with both hands balled into tight fists with flames dancing around them; not being able to do anything as he stepped inside a portal and disappeared. Demyx sighed with sadness. Not having known_ that_ would happen. Hell it even took me by surprise. Even more so when I liked it! Not like I would ever reveal that to anyone. Not even Demyx. Although we'll have to see about that now, won't we?


End file.
